villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000
The Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000, or UP10K for short, is the main antagonist in the Nintendo DS game Club Penguin: The Elite Penguin Force, the first spin-off to the Massive Multiplayer Online game, Club Penguin, and appears as a major recurring villain from the franchise. He wants to rule Club Penguin, and is an enemy to the EPF. He is regarded by many as the most evil villain from the game. History ''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' In the videogame Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, UP10K makes his first appearance as the main antagonist after being created by the test robots He kidnaps Gary and the Elite Puffles and your character must go around the island fighting UP10K, and the player will eventually defeat him on Tallest Mountain, while rescuing Gary and the Elite Puffles. ''System Defender'' In the minigame "System Defender", UP10K returns, revealing that he has been rebuilt. The EPF find out that he had been rebuilt by Herbert P. Bear. Then, they tried to ruin the Earth Day Party of 2012 with the Test Bots, but ultimately were defeated by the EPF. After that, Herbert and UP10K got into a disagreement. Unlike Herbert, UP10K didn't want to defeat the EPF, but want to permanently destroy them. So, Herbert and UP10K broke their alliance, and tried to take over the island in their own separate ways. ''Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012'' In the Marvel Super Hero Takeover of 2012, UP10K was powered by a meteorite that had struck the island. The meteorite gave all penguins with superpowers. UP10K took advantage of this situation, and built the Destructobot to destroy the island. Some of the penguins with powers joined UP10K and became supervillains, while the rest teamed up with the EPF to become super heroes. In the end, UP10K and his Destructobot were defeated, the meteorite's power faded (causing all of the penguins to lose their powers), and all the penguins who become supervillains had their memory wiped. ''Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013'' In the Marvel Super Hero Takeover of 2013, energy crystals grew around the island, giving all the penguins with superpowers again. Again, some became superheroes and some became supervillains. UP10K returned, and he ordered the Super Villains to create their own robots, and attack Club Penguin. When he is finished attacking Club Penguin, he plans to turn all the penguins into robots and become the leader of a new technologically advanced metropolis called Robotopia to replace Club Penguin Island. He fails in the end, and, yet again, all the supervillains memories are wiped. Future Party UP10K returned in the future, but equipped with more powerful body than the original one. His new body was armed with laser cannons built in his arms and missile launchers built in his shoulders. Protobot also built Microbots, a group of small robots that act as his minions. He threatened to destroy the future island if Gary 3000 didn't give into his demands. He wanted to steal the EPF technology to rule the island in the past. The Extra-Planetary Federation, which is the future version of the EPF, was unavailable because they were rescuing aliens on Upzar II. In order to prevent this from happening, the players used Gary's time trekker to go to the future and use robotic mechs or jet packs to fly up in orbit to defeat him and he exploded. Lucky's Elite Puffle Training Lucky, who is a gold puffle and elite puffle, was going with PH (Puffle Handler) and the rest of the elite puffles to train in the wilderness. UP10K rebuilt Destructobot and gave him the ability to speak, and sent him to kidnap PH and the elite puffles (excluding Lucky). He then put Brain-Boxes (helmets that control minds) on them. So, Lucky used Flit's flute to deactivate the Brain-Boxes before using it to cause UP10K and Destructobot to malfunction. Trivia *He is often regarded as the most dangerous Club Penguin villain with the only other villains comparing to him being Skip and Scorn. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Leader Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Pawns Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Master Orator